


Baby Blue

by svdsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Female Louis, Female Niall, Female Zayn, Gender or Sex Swap, How tf did i forget gender swap XD, Im such an idiot, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, So i guess you can call them, Spanking, Trichlets, Triplets are rich, Twincest, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdsi/pseuds/svdsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy nerd, a paranoid artist and a tattoo addicted pothead fall in love with a depressed college student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

"Matilda Wainwright?" Marcel questioned. He pressed a button on the little remote and a picture of a pale-skinned redhead with a face full of freckles appeared on the screen. "23 years old, art major, junior in college, volunteers at the nursing home bi-weekly. Yes, yes? No, no?"

"I don't want my children to be raised by an airhead." Edward sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. It's just a weird thing he does to help him through his withdrawal. "And, I'm not a big fan of gingers."

"What makes you think she's an air head?" Marcel poured. She seemed pretty nice when he 'interviewed' her, and not at all ditsy. "Well, if she's an art major, then," Harry started, tracing a tattoo on Edward's wrist. This whole 'looking for a soul-mate' thing was starting to get old, to him.

"Then, she can't be that smart." Edward finished. Marcel rolled his eyes and went to the next person.

"Mason Streeter?". Marcel smiled. Mason was one of his former students, and a former 'partner' of his. "21 years old, music major, freshman in college, great in bed."

"I don't do sloppy seconds." Edward narrowed his eyes at Marcel's lazy smile.

"What if he makes it big and neglects our babies?" Harry asked, quietly. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his legs were folded underneath him.

"Fine." Marcel sighed. "Louis Tomlinson." The screen switched, again, and showed a brunette with extremely tan skin and bright blue eyes. "19 years old, drama major, volunteers at the library, senior in uni. Yes or no?"

"There's something about here I don't like." Edward pinched his bottom lip in between his fingers. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"She looks nice." Harry yawned loudly, and blushed right after.

"So, is it a yes or no?" Marcel asked, crossing his fingers, behind his back.

"I'm saying yes." Harry blinked, lying on Edward's shoulder.

"I want someone smart." Edward huffed. "I don't-"

"2 yes'. Your opinion is invalid." Marcel interrupted, shutting his laptop. Edward rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. Harry smiled sleepily and crawled into his older brother's lap.

"Be glad, Eddy." Harry whispered into Edward's neck. "At least our kids won't come out looking like Shahid."

Edward barked out a loud laugh and squeezed Harry tightly.


End file.
